


[Translated]Visions of Zagreus

by Roxfreeze



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Pregnancy, Doppelganger, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Scent Marking, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: An unexpected event occurred during Zagreus’ escape, resulting in more trouble for Hades, joy for Meg and Skelly, and a very concerned Thanatos. As for the god of Blood, he decides to take advantage of such opportunity.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	1. Split Myself in Two

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[ThanZag] Visions of Zagreus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699186) by [Roxfreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze). 



> I got an request to read this story in English, so I tried to translate it by myself.  
> Takes place after reaching 10 hearts with Thanatos, with non-canon Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, description of Alpha!Zagreus/Omega!Zagreus. Make sure to read notes at every chapter’s beginning before proceeding to the main section.  
> Please check out [fanart made by Beepaint on Twitter](https://twitter.com/beepaint/status/1251211599932559360)! I'm so honored that I'm at a loss of words!

Standing by the balcony where Styx was visible, Thanatos let himself drifted into deep thoughts.

Every soul who knew Zagreus was left unsettled in the House: Achilles tried calming himself with cleaning his arms, Hypnos, uncharacteristically, was working without any naps or nodding off. Megaera……Thanatos knew better than stalking her and getting himself into trouble. Not mentioning both of them were head over heels for the same god, which made it almost inevitable for a quarrel between these two Alphas.  
Cause for such uneasiness happened when Meg returned earlier, with an report about abnormal energy spike in Asphodel; what’s worse, Zag just defeated her to entered said region. “They are closer to us compared to the shades.” Her expression showed a hint of uncertainty, “Yet they are not gods, nor demigods.”  
Hades pulled his eyes away from paperwork for a brief second, “Do you believe the boy has any chance?”  
“Even if the Furies joined forces, it’ll be hard to reach a reliable conclusion.” With that, Hades seemed to be satisfied: “So do the victorious Nike --you are dismissed.” The Goddess parted her lips in an attempt to speak, but immediately twisted her movements into a bow when seeing Achilles and Thanatos in the aisle. While she found the human Beta unthreatening, Thanatos was the opposite; said Incarnate sensed her hostile attitude, raised his gold eyes from beneath the hood, glanced at the Fury before turning away to stare at Styx again. His cool left Megaera displeased, yet she could not lose composure in front of Lord Hades. Left with no choice, she stomped her way into the lounge. Thanatos felt Achilles’s presence near him, after Megaera took her leave. “I’d humbly ask to share Styx’s message, if that takes burden off your shoulder.”  
Frowning, Thanatos’s glare remained fixed on the crimson flow. “It’s none of her business. I just sensed his death-- approaching, while splitting into two halves.”  
His words had the Greek hero’s attention focused on Styx as well: “That is impossible. The pool promised to bring him back in one piece, no matter what has knocked him down.”  
“I am not trying to be doubtful.” Explained Thanatos: “What concerns me is the scent.”

Achilles inhaled, but eventually kept his mouth shut. The surroundings fell into silence, except for the sound of cups and plates colliding from the distance, accompanied by river flowing under their feet.

Death percepted Achilles’ intention: aside from worrying about Zagreus, the hero must had learnt his subtle attraction towards Thanatos, thus decided to express approvement. His existence indeed provided relief, knowing that Thanatos was not fully isolated in the House. A few moments had past before a familiar voice greeted the duo; meanwhile, Thanatos picked up two different scents, one bloody, the other sweet.  
“There’s a lot of talking ahead. How about we seperate?”  
“If that’s a case, it’ll take a death battle to decide who goes to whom.”  
Both voices belongs to Zagreus himself, while the former sounded care-free, and the latter addressed with a hint of provocation. Hades lowered his paper, looking the two invaders up and down.  
One of the figures seems larger, despite they were actually equal in size. His eyes were darkness lit by rubies, stepping forth to shelter the other man in red, whose eyes were soft, mild and green as olives. “Father, allow us to explain.” The latter called out: “There was an accident in Asphodel.”  
“An accident?” Questioned Hades.  
“They only entered because they’re chasing a devil down.” The green-eyed prince gently held the hand blocking him from Hades, pulling its owner forward. “Which is a shade from the other realms. These so-called intruders left once they reached their objectives, however……” He glanced across his back, at his twin whose glare lingered on his exposed neck. “After that, a huge wave of shades broke out, in response, one of them used a cast to wipe them out. Unfortunately it also caught me right after I dashed, so--”  
“As I have consistently stated, your death and failure are destined to occur.” The lord of the underworld made an expelling gesture toward his children: “Just tell me if they are still standing on my land.” Frustrated, Zag replied: “No, father. They have left already.” With that answer, Hades completely ignored the fact that his son, a Beta had became two, oozing scents belong separately to an Alpha and an Omega, shooing them off to somewhere else.  
Thanatos and Achilles overheard everything, including sounds of their footsteps approaching near. What caught the Death Incarnate unguarded was one of the princes completely crashed himself into his embrace. “Never noticed that you smell good.” While Zag was indulging his scent near Thanatos’ collarbone, the other god of Blood remained on Achilles’ side, seemingly against the idea of being close like the other. Death made out the stimulating smell of blood from him, in comparison, the god in his arms oozed sweetness that resembled nectar. When the prince retreated from Thanatos’ hold, he instinctively tightened his arms to keep him in place, only proved to be a futile attempt.  
The princes’ mentor spoke up: “With a perspective that this situation might last a little longer, lads,” His words drew the trio’s attention; after the twin exchanged a glance, the red-eyed Zagreus responded: “Yeah, we just figured out the names. He’ll be Zag, and I’ll be Zagreus……”

“Not just that.” Achilles shook his head with a gentle smile. “As the cause of such event left unknown, there is something that I’d like to tell you in advance, otherwise it might lead to unforeseen consequences.” With this, Thanatos read apology showing on Achilles’ soft face; knowing that he probably shouldn’t be in this lecture, he excused himself with a flash of green light.

A car blocked out the whole crossroad. Thanatos saw a hint of red under the iron juggernaut, a man boldly kneeling before it’s jaw, holding tightly onto something unrecognized. His body curled on itself, face twisted from grief, uglier than the lifeless corpse he was hugging; red as a tomato, rotten and hopeless.  
“His flight is on next week, so we decided to meet today, on Valentine.” Said the spirit beside him. “This is better for him, actually-- I have always been worried about marking me keeps him from pursuing his career.”  
“That, I cannot be certain. The bond between an Alpha and an Omega's is not something that fades away easily.” Not mentioning if it perished from a brutal force, but Thanatos thought better than telling it off. “Your time is limited; if there’s something left to finish, do it now.”  
The soul drifted forward, gently wrapping their arms around the man’s shoulder. Death turned away, giving them a generous amount of last moments, while Zag’s sweet scent carried him temporarily out of this misery.  
As he finished more tasks, the more lovers he left heart broken. Regardless of being an Alpha, Beta or an Omega, their crying faces drowned out Zag’s, the chilling aura possessed by souls taking away heat left on his arms. Even Olympus was drunk in the joy of Valentine, left Thanatos alone in the pain of ripped hearts; now he thought of it, Hypnos was munching on a whole box of chocolate when he parted with Zagreus, which made his sulking even worse. 

After the last soul was retrieved, Thanatos’ work had came to a short recess. He made sure that Zag and Zagreus were still in the House, directly head back to meet them. His first attempt, however, failed when he spotted Megaera with the green-eyed prince in the lounge. “I swear Tisiphone is going nuts.” She let her cup collide with the table, Zag raised his eyes, giving her his undivided attention. “Alecto stops when she had enough, but Tisiphone treats them as if they own her everything. I can’t remember how many times I have to stop her……”  
“And you just said she’s not even listening to you.” Added the sympathetic prince.  
“Though I am still on a balanced track, they are still a handful.” As annoyed as she was, Meg had accepted Zag as a counselor-- even Thanatos did not expect this to happen.  
Nevertheless, he noticed an addicting scent around them, as if the Omega was comforting her with his pheromones. This made Thanatos doubt if Achilles’ teaching was helping or not: he should keep an eye on himself, rather than running around with that heady scent, let alone hanging out with other Alphas. At least Megaera would not laid her hands on Zag, this thought allowed Thanatos left them to find the other prince.

Skelly could not be more happy than this. Zagreus used every arms and every skill he acquired to torture him, destroyed him, then watched him resurrect to repeat the process, over and over. If joy was able to bring back life, the skull must have turned into a young, energetic human.  
After another bone-shattering attack, Zagreus’ blood-stained eyes finally focused on him. “Hi, Than.”  
“Ready for another run, Zagreus?” His attitude seemed off. Normally it was Zagreus who spoke for a good moment, and Thanatos was the one bringing their conversation to a dead end. Nodding, the god of Blood put down Aegis and reached for Varatha. “Turns out my physical ability wasn’t affected at all. I’m up for another attempt.” With that he walked toward the gate, but suddenly turned back: “Than, take care of Zag for me.”  
Seeing Death replied with a slight noise, the Alpha nodded, departed from the House into Tartarus. Meg was definitely going to confront him, the sight of these two Alphas ripping guts off each other had Thanatos pressing his lips together, the exotic smell of sandal veiled his presence. Unlike most Alphas, his scent was obscure yet threatening, a ghoul lurking in coffin-- only Zag had the priority to enjoy without facing an upcoming death.  
Drowned in his musing, Thanatos tried returning to the lounge, but he crashed into another body blocking his way. “Zag?” Seeing him brought the Death some relief, taste of nectar landed on his tongue as the scent approached. Loosened control over himself, Thanatos didn’t get to fully drift in bliss before Zag pulled him out, forcing him into a kiss, then another. At this point Death had forgotten anything other than those lips on his own, until Skelly made an nervous squeal: “Um, well……. didn’t want to be a wet blanket but, uh, you look pale, boyo. If I was you, it’d be better to catch some rest, you know?”  
The last thing they expected was seeing Zag refuse Skelly’s suggestion. “I only want Than.” The prince never looked up since he bumped into Thanatos at the entrance, burying his face either in Death’s shoulder or neck, now using his forehead to nudge at his chest. Lifting his chin by force, Thanatos was not surprised to see Zag shut his eyes, teeth worrying his lips. His hands latched out to grasp at Death’s hood, trembling fiercely but hold onto the fabric anyways. “I just want to……” Since Thanatos wasn’t responding his request, Zag inhaled in his state of trance, trying to repeat himself. 

After the whole thing was over, Thanatos would blame it on Zag’s scent, despite nobody even asked about his motivation. The prince’s flamed feet drew a bright crescend in the air; Zag landed in Thanatos’s firm arms, before the duo floated into his bedroom. “Whatever makes you think running around while almost going in heat, risking yourself between other Alphas was a good idea has to wait. Right now let’s just take care of this problem.” If he wanted to sound like he was scolding, Zag’s small, hidden smirk in his clothes marked it as a bad take. At first he tried to settle Zag in bed, yet once his fingers left Omega’s body, the scent came back. It was stronger and more inviting, Thanatos found himself moving forward, supporting himself with both hands on either sides of the prince’s head. The god of Blood twitched under his confinement, red tunic slid off his shoulder in the process, eventually he exposed his neck to the Alpha as a sign of submission. 

Even at this moment, Thanatos was trying to supress his urge: “What if someone overhear--”  
“Nyx add something that keeps our scent inside. No matter how heated we are, they won’t have a clue. Even better,” He twitched some more, “After you mark me, the whole House will smell you whenever I stopped by. Never too early to unwrap the gift, don’t you think?”  
Thanatos’ forearms tightened, but immediately forced himself to relax. However, Zag noticed his tic, and decided to put down the last straw: “You know, Achilles did tell me about being close with Alphas might cause this. But I can’t stop thinking about it since I could smell you.”  
“So you bothered me and Meg to put yourself in heat?” Thanatos tsked, turning away from the god of Blood. “This is your last chance, Zag: everything will be different from when you’re a Beta. I cannot deny the influence done by your new scent.”  
Zag only smiled at that: “Much worse on my side. Now, let’s get started before the sheet is soaked.”


	2. If You Have to Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O!Zag in heat made an attempt of seducing Thanatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is A!Than x O!Zag smut, featuring O!Zag who got a dose of his own and almost got fucked into the next century.

If Zag used to share some level of sincerity with Cerberus before today, now he looked like a cat, soft and submissive in Thanatos’ presence. Heat made his hands tremble so much, that he had to rely on Death’s assistance to untie his belt, relieving him from several layers of burden.  
“Just how long have you been enduring this?” Asks Thanatos. He’s impossibly flushed, not only had his distinctive color reached his limbs and torso, it also possessed a dark color that resembled the seeds of a pomegranate. If a mortal, human Omega hadn’t received any treatment at this point, they might directly faint from the heat-- Thanatos did encounter one or two cases that either fell into a stream or from height in said condition. “Allow me to warn you: being a god or having access to the pool doesn’t mean you can torture yourself like this.” Which was further proved by how awfully sensitive the god of blood was: it only took a gentle touch in his stomach for Zag to straighten his back, throwing his head back to release a pant that resembled the Death’s name. His hopeless expression reflected in Thanatos’ eyes, urging him to focus on the other man’s heaving chest, offering another wave of pleasure before he could adapt. Seeing Zag trying to cover his mouth, the Death used his left hand to deny his attempt, then confined both of Zag’s hands above his head without too much resistance. Instead of complaining, the Omega beneath him became more obedient, succumbed by Thanatos’ thickening scent when he pressed closer to him. The Death started with his gloved right hand, forcefully rubbing one nipple with his thumb, then he used a knuckle to halfheartedly teased it, receiving a series of passionate responses from Zag. His rich voice reminded Thanatos of plucking a well-constructed lyre. “Than……” Zag moved his knees, as if trying to wrap them around his lover’s waist; however, he stopped as soon as his Alpha’s ears captured soft sounds of liquid squishing between his thighs. Suddenly he was a hare being hunted by falcon, tore and swallowed by those golden eyes, the overwhelming sensation made him wiggle, wanting to hide his face but in vain. “……In the name of Olympus, please don’t let me feel any more shameful.” His words were not entirely truthful: Thanatos’ hungry gaze claimed that he was going to be ravaged. His empty, leaking body would be filled with satisfaction-- thoughts of such squeezed more fluids out of him, to the point that Zag almost believed he already soaked the sheets. To figure out where all these wetness came from might be as hard as thinking about how Styx and Titan magically bore seven monsters.   
At the same moment, the Death broke free from the haze created by his Alpha instinct, regained his focus on the god of blood. He was almost choked by an unusual, sharp spike of his own pheromones, when his senses picked up traces of an Omega in heat. In a blurry moment, he saw Zag pleading for mercy, completely naked and under his control; Zag spreading himself for his penetration, moving his hips in accord to every single thrust, flawless, flexible body in display; or Zag blinded by a piece of his attire, shoulders littered with marks from him, oozing with the smell of flesh blood combined with their scent…… The image were so vivid and unbelievably reachable, only an Alpha that put themselves under so much restraints like Thanatos was able to defy. Unfortunately, Zag’s torture was just about to begin: after removing the rest of his clothes, Thanatos started working on his own, but he insisted on doing so because “Otherwise your scent would be all over them”. Zag could only whipped his head from left to right, then right to left, repeating this process over and over again; his lower half leaked like a bottle of spilled nectar, pouring out sweet, clear fluids. He wanted to touch that itching spot but he couldn’t move an inch, because while his heavy pheromones made Thanatos incapable of resisting, it also left himself thoroughly under his Alpha’s control. He could only gain release through the hands of Thanatos’, tying them together even before the mark did. Thinking of this, he smiled in between the unbearable burning of lust.

“What’s so intriguing?” The bed sank under Death’s weight, Zag wanted to held him close, but his arms wouldn’t move; he could only contained Thanatos in his eyes, in the lawn dressed by fresh drops of morning dew. Luckily, he was immediately greeted by his lips, yet they only lightly pecked his cheeks. Eventually Zag lost to his desire, turning his head to meet him in a kiss. “It’s nothing-- besides that I’ve been waiting for this since Achilles told me about everything.” He explained in the barely-existing gaps, before hastily moving forward, greedily inhaling his Alpha’s smell.  
When he was still a Beta, kissing Thanatos with hooded, dissimilar-colored eyes made his heartbeat quickened and face burning, which he believed nothing could compare. What he wasn’t expecting was that smell made everything so overwhelming. Although Death’s subtle scent of sandal was the opposite of boasting, it still managed to stew the remaining of Zag’s sanity. Losing control over his jaw, saliva dripped down from the corner of his mouth; after that he lost balance, dragging Thanatos down when he collapsed into the sheets.   
Propping himself up, Thanatos let go of his elbows. “Are you alright? Zag?”  
“I’m fine, it’s just……” He wanted to tell the Death that his Omega instinct had left him immobilized, yet his words twisted into a short yelp: “Woah, woah, wait, the sheet--” Following Zag’s glare, Thanatos saw his overflowing fluid formed a tiny stain under his thighs. Initially it was only an absent-minded joke, but the fate made it into a humiliating truth. Zag was horribly reddened, but he didn’t had the strength to close his leg. Thanatos seemed stunned as well, but when his eyes laid on Zag, the hunger inside could not be mistaken. “Well…..just……” Out of shame and arousal, the god of blood stuttered for a brief moment, eventually closing his eyes, surrendering to his Alpha: “ …….come on in, Than.”  
With Zag’s permission, the Death knelt between his legs, bracing his right leg onto his shoulder. Despite the prominent warmness in his hand, Zag’s flaming feet never left any burns on him. Even better, Thanatos got to relive pressure and tightness out of them when the god of blood returned. But for now, he forced Zag’s long legs open for his access, bright, yellow eyes locked onto the green ones of his Omega’s. And finally, finally, Zag thought in the ecstasy of being filled, he could feel Thanatos in him when his muscles tightened. Achilles was right, the sensation was so intoxicating; if this was what it should feel like…… if this was what it should feel like, then whatever he had experienced before was only a piece of cake. He was all flushed and heated, to the point that he thought he was going to melt from all the sweat dripping from his hair. Yet nothing compared to when he opened his eyes, to see Thanatos completely losing his composure, more like a beast: his golden eyes howling for savage, limbs oozing strength and dominance, behaving like an elite Alpha. That was exactly what he wanted: Thanatos crazed for him, breaking through the shell of self-restraint, wantonly seeking for sensuousness. “Than, move a little, and faster.“ He demanded, then added another wicked request before the Death hesitated: “I think I’m close, but…… I want to be with you.” Thanatos had never rejected him, he had good faith on that; although he didn’t give a direct reply, but his scent wrapped tightly around Zag, thick enough to reveal the assorted spices besides sandal. Combined with bitter and sweetness, it served as an implication to Thanatos’ contrasting appearance and personality. The god of blood licked his lips with interest. “Mark me.” 

His Alpha lunged,teeth sinking into his neck, as if he was afraid of someone else would snatch his prey away. Zag just arched himself from pain and pleasure, then he was grabbed by his waist and thoroughly penetrated, before retreating and quickly filling him again. The god of blood shivered under the sensation of being invaded simultaneously, it was too much to have his body possessed by both Thanatos’ scent and erection at once, too satisfying that his sanity was breaking; every time when the Death growled and pushed inside of him, it was ruthless and brutal, as if he was trying to send him directly into Olympus. This is……This is…...marvelous.   
Zag thought with his head tilting to one side, his emerald eyes drowned in the depths of a lustrous lake. Omega’s physique kept him from resisting Alpha’s claim, but it only succeed in arousing him further, in a debauched manner. Despite all of this, his pitched mewls died midway from Thanatos’ thrusts, short and sobbing like he could not take it anymore.   
Soon the god of blood found his release, but the Death refused to let go of him, teeth grazing continuously at Zag’s neck. Even though his Omega pleaded with soft noises in over stimulation, the moving of his hips never stopped. The torture lasted for a while, until Thanatos’ hot seeds seared themselves into him, his canines sinking into Zag’s flesh, leaving marks that clearly belonged to an Alpha. 

“Zag……” The Death finally released his abused neck, seemingly regained conscious from the grasp of his instinct. He blinked, before frowning at the mess on Zag’s bed: “No, you shouldn’t let me treat you like this. Zag? In the name of Hades, are you alright?”   
“Mm……hmm.” The god of blood replied groggily. They were still connected by Alpha’s knot, Zag watched as Thanatos rummaged around the bed tried to find a cloth to clean him up, but his eyelids were growing heavy. In the end, he was put to sleep by the scent of his mate, long, black eyelashes perfectly pressed into a thin line.


	3. So in Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Zag was asleep, his other half came back, and he's horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus refers to Alpha!Zag and Zag refers to Omega!Zag, hope this'll deal with a few misunderstanding.  
> Also, this chapter is mainly about Alpha!Thanatos/Alpha!Zag smut, Omega!Zag passed out from too much activities before this.

Thanatos was correct: Zagreus cast an intense, one-sided massacre on Megaera. The furies were completely treated as suitors, Tisiphone and Alecto collapsed between bullets and dashes; and although Megaera lasted longer, she could not be less glorious about this outcome.  
This is not the Zagreus she used to know. In the past, even confronted with Tisiphone’s hysterical accusation, he would brush it off with jests; but this time, something flashed across Zagreus’ eyes when she framed him with “Murder”. As if she was a misunderstood prophecy, rather than talking about completely nonsense.  
“Thanks for your praise, ladies.” After the two other goddesses were relinquished, he formed a smile at the last survivor. Meanwhile Megaera tightened her grip on the whip, screaming in her mind: This is not him, this is not _him_.

“Now it’s time to fulfill your words.” The god of blood loaded one more bullet into his arm, pointing it directly at the fury. In her perspective, the muzzle was far less horrifying than Zagreus’ eyes, dark and stained with crimson. She was suddenly overwhelmed with an urge, to kneel and apologize for every, single cold comments she had made whenever the prince tried to start a conversation with her.

Unfortunately, Megaera’s only option was preparing to strike, swaying back and forth to pretend she was not trembling. 

※

When all the furies were eliminated, Thanatos just tucked his Omega in, purposefully covering the bite mark behind his neck. As much as he wanted to stay, the human souls were waiting to be reclaimed, so he would have to depart.  
In a green flash, he arrived at the riverside. Thanatos spotted a few humans in bright, orange vests, carrying a cloth-covered corpse away from the pebble bank. “Should we find the family?” One of them asked.  
The other shook his head: “No, never. Finding a guy with his face cut to shreds? You’re gonna get the biggest shits, really……”

Thanatos glared at the shade next to him: “You aren’t regretting anything, are you.” He had seen the answers in the ghost’s eyes, hence a question was not necessary.

“Kept my mouth shut til the end, so, no.” The man’s soul kneeled beside him, making a gesture as if he was trying to smoke. After he realized something in the process, the smoky figure dropped his arm in frustration. Thanatos continued to stare, when suddenly it hit him: “You have feelings for your boss--”  
“And? Does that have something to do with _me_ being an Alpha?” The guy replied. “Our bond doesn’t have anything to do with marking. Marks? Fuck that.” His menacing stare was a sign for Thanatos to drop the topic, sending him to the House. With such a tremendous gang conflict in this city, Thanatos was certain that he could not catch a chance to help Zagreus with his escape. 

On the other hand, the god of blood made sure Asphodel was free from those invaders, at least he didn’t need to worry about the gimmick that slashed him in halves. However, he lost most health to Hydra, and eventually collapsed under Theseus’ arrogant calls upon Olympus. He could still feel the heat of fight buring in his limbs, all while walking out of the pool; as much as he wanted to be a vandal, he still remembered why Alecto and Tisiphone were not allowed in the house. Talking to father did not seem to be a good idea, for now. 

Entering lounge through the secret passage seemed like the best idea. Zagreus walked up to Megaera without any fear, the fury, however, had been avoiding any eye contact since he appeared. Facing her hostility, Zagreus chuckled, only walked away to hand over fish to the chef. Then he came back with the same attitude, asking: “I’m checking on Zag to see if he was OK. Interested? I could use some company.”  
“He’s in your room? The place must be stinking with all the Alphas.” She shooed him off. “Thank you for an unwanted invitation, but I don’t want to suffocate from odor.” 

Leaving the Fury to her own business, Zagreus entered his room, recognizing Zag in bed and Thanatos’ absence. His other half slumbered sweetly, and it only took a glance under the covers for Zagreus to learn what exhausted him so much. With Zag lying on his stomach, the biting mark was fairly visible; Zagreus couldn’t help but gently touched it, causing the Omega to squirm and frown in his sleep.  
The red-eyed prince leaned closer to press kisses on Zag’s eyelids, pecking his forehead and cheeks until the sleeping god’s breathing eased again. If Zag wasn’t oozing with remaining scents of Thanatos, Zagreus wouldn’t mind to wake him up, and he was certain that Zag would be happy to have some fun with him; a better solution to let some steam off, rather than battling the whole House before he was expelled.  
Skelly was not sufficient to end his blood lust, and Zag had been occupied with another Alpha’s smell. Zagreus’ eyes darted back and forth, eventually came up with a plan when they met the mirror. 

“But first, I have to……” Whispering to himself, Zagreus walked up to one shelf, grabbed a tiny bottle from piles of sundries. Pouring the oil onto his palm, Zagreus smiled at the sweetness of blackthorn, knowing that he had instinctively chosen Thanatos’ favorite flavor. Even though he was split into two, these memories were still intact. Zagreus stripped himself in front of mirror of the night, licking his lips while his fingers reaching behind. 

Being an Alpha did not mean he would be less seductive than his Omega-version self. With a digit stuffing into his hole, the other hand that once tried to caress his chest soon flied up to lower his whimpers; after all, Zag was unconscious behind him, buying time to refresh himself from tiring mating cycles. His teeth bit into his bottom lip, so the room was left with the other Zag’s slow breathing and lewd, wet sounds created by his activity. Occasionally Zagreus hitched at another finger added inside him, or a sudden moment where he find his sweet spot. Lust made his body flush, like a peony blossom out of pure flame, bold, passionate, impossible for anyone to look away. But he didn’t have time to appreciate his reflection in the mirror, instead Zagreus retreated his fingers, falling aside to lean against the recliner, seemingly unsatisfied. “No,” He murmured into a specific place on the floor: “this is too awkward. Maybe I can……”

※

Fate must had rubbed Megaera in the worst way possible, Thanatos thought while he stared at Hypnos’ disappointed expression. Typically, it was a little hard to distinguish Hypnos’s sleepy face from an upset one, so he catched that from his brother’s constant sniffing. Decided not to disturb the fury further, the death directly head to his lover, expecting for relevant information. 

Entering the divided realm, Thanatos was immediately disturbed by the agonizing odor of blood, so strong that he actually needed to raise his arm to cover his nose. He only saw his Omega lying peacefully in bed once the discomfort subsides, with the Alpha Zagreus rested on the recliner. Sensing Thanatos approaching, Zagreus opened his dark, crimson eyes to greet him: “Welcome home, Than.” The god of blood stretched his legs, as casual as Zagreus seemed to be, Thanatos knew something was off. Although the cause was beyond his access, Thanatos narrowed his glare into two golden needles, attempting to unwind the mysterious curves formed by Zagreus’ tangling legs.  
“Tired, are we?” Asked the Alpha in red. Despite the room flooded by his scent, Thanatos still considered him as his mate, encouraging him to reciprocate. Zagreus’ embrace was warmer than ever, the heat made Thanatos backed away for a brief moment. “Don’t be tense, Than. You can relax a little when your’re with me.” The intense heat had spreaded into his words, that Zagreus’ cooing sounded like melting cheese, sticking to the death’s limbs. Thanatos tried to ask, but his lips were sealed by a finger--not even the lips of his lover-- completely shut, oblivious and unspeakable. Although he did usually keep a lot to himself, _this_ was an overwhelming torture to Thanatos. 

Suddenly the prince wrapped his legs around Thanatos’ waist, using full force to reverse their position. Gravity pulled at Zagreus’ clothes, Thanatos was utterly suprised at how loose the garments were, exposing Zagreus’ body within one quick movement. And now he finally realize the unusual he sensed earlier: Zagreus’ legs, skin completely visible without any cloth covering them. “What is your intention?” The answer was clear as day, but Thanatos still asked, dumbfounded as if he was hypnotized by Zagreus’ hormones. His instincts, on the other hand, was already drooling at the feast, disregarding such an invitation came from another Alpha. 

“My intention, hmm?” The prince licked his drying lips, repeating his demands: “Taking back what is supposed to be mine, of course.” He eyed purposefully at the bed, where Zag seemed completely at ease, curling into a smaller ball. Zagreus took the chance when Thanatos was distracted, boldly pressing his palm against Thanatos’ crouch. The death let out a startled pant, but he dare not to raise his voice and scold.  
“No need to move or anything, Than.” Obviously, his scent provoked both Thanatos’ hostility and arousal; Zagreus continued to felt the length he had be anticipating for a moment, then proceeded to pressing Thanatos onto the recliner. “Or you can look around as much as you like. For instance, that mirror.” He knew that Thanatos would subconsciously accept his wicked suggestion, falling into the last trap set up for him. 

Thanks to extra preparation, it wasn’t hard for Zagreus to line himself up, sinking down as Thanatos penetrated him. The most unbearable thing was when Thanatos’ eyes widened, staring at the mirror with awe and restricted lust. Zagreus’ abdomen tightened at every twist of his brows, it almost felt like Zagreus might come if he looked at Thanatos’ face for a little longer.  
However, as soon as Zagreus started bouncing, a string of growling emitted from Thanatos’ throat, his arms grasping onto the prince’s hip, trying to gain control. Zagreus only laughed, placing one hand over the death’s to stop his attempt: “Shh……ah, we need to be quiet.” Thanatos definitely chose the moment he spoke to thrust up, Zagreus complained to himself. “Wouldn’t want to wake him up, don’t you agree?” Betraying his words, Zagreus started to pick up speed, glancing down at Thanatos with satisfaction, who gritted his teeth lest his voices stirred his lover awake. Immorality and superiority swelled in Zagreus’ chest, the object of his jealousy being his doppelganger only made his delusion worse, forming words and out of his mouth, staining Thanatos’ earlobe: “You are mine, Than.” To prove his point, Zagreus opened his mouth then sucked at the skin, trying to leave a mark on another Alpha’s shoulder. 

The imagination of marking his mate sent Zagreus over the edge, slowing down between waves of fierce, electrocuting orgasm, his cum staining their bellies white. Yet he didn’t get to indulge longer, since a pair of arms lifted him up, leaving Zagreus twitching around nothing. “Than? What are you doing? You haven’t--”  
His question died when he saw the mirror of night, in which showed a black-haired god with blood-red eyes, naked and thoroughly in bliss. Behind him, Thanatos looked more dangerous than any other moments, hands moving down to spread his legs, leaving his lower half exposed like a hawk picking ribs apart. “Do what?” He mocked: “Obviously, to reclaim what was rightfully mine.”  
Thanatos entered him again, immediately wrapped by boiling heat, as much as Zagreus wanted to deny. He could not run away, nor hide from it, even grounding his hips to meet Thanatos’ feral pounding. Zagreus saw everything clearly, how Thanatos pinned himself deeply into him , and how he postured shamefully in over stimulation. Above all of these, the only thing that provoked his null senses was when the death bit him behind the neck, leaving bloodied teeth marks as he reached climax. Zagreus collapsed into Thanatos’ embrace, the death held his sweating body tightly, pressing a kiss to the prince’s neck to make up for their violent intercourse.

“You should’ve knew it, seeing the recliner facing the opposite side.” The god of blood chuckled weakly. “For the sake of Olympus, you’re such a monster-- guess if I shut my eyes for now, I’ll pass out longer than Zag did.”  
“You’re not the one to talk.” Despite his criticism, Thanatos smiled at him, extending his arm to reach for a piece of clean, wet cloth. Behind the exhausted two, Zag was still out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, feel free to follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze) for new updates, or subscribe to this work!  
> See you next time! :))


	4. Brothers In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus and Zag had fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation had paused since May because my final was coming, and now 1.0 drawn a lot of ppl into the fandom, I finally had determination to finish. CH5 is coming soon.  
> ⚠This chapter features Alpha!Zagreus/Omega!Zagreus, proceed with caution or skip to the last part.

When Zag opened his eyes again, he immediately frowned at the black, messy spikes in front of him. It took him several moments to focus on them, realizing they were actually Zagreus’ hair. Zag’s red-eyed half buried his face into Zag’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. Completely unexpecting Zagreus’ return and being so close to him, Zag reached out to gently caress his neck. Zagreus’ body radiated heat, and Zag felt like he was picking out gold from a pile of hot sand, until he found two bloody rubies staring back at him. The red-eyed prince was too sleepy to react, so he did nothing other than holding tight onto Zag’s body, breathing in more of his sweet scent. Zag obliged to his nuzzling, while moving his hand from Zagreus’ neck to rub at his cheek. “Hello there. I’m pretty sure I only said let me do the talking with father, not taking your tongue away. Say something, please.”  
Zagreus let him do as he pleased, as submissive to Zag as Cerberus when he was pet. “I want to behave.” He slurred. “Possibly, for more reward from you.”

When they first emerged from the pool, they were astounded because of each other’s presence. The green-eyed Zag calmed down before the other one did, approaching his red-eyed doppelganger, saying: “There’s a lot of talking ahead. How about we seperate?”  
“If that’s a case, it’ll take a death battle to decide who goes to whom.” Since no one would volunteer to go to Hades-- he wanted to point this out, however, the other prince started oozing a pleasant scent, so Zagreus immediately got carried away. He watched as Zag approached, watched as Zag pressed a kiss on his face, where the red streams just dried off. It felt like Zag stuck a hard candy to his cheek, so he pressed his forefinger against that inexisting mark. “Tastes like the pool of water.” Zag exclaimed, licking his lips as if Zagreus was some sort of delicacy. Zagreus could not look away from his tongue, poking out from the corner of his mouth, soft and pink and inviting. “In exchange for this, let me deal with father, alright?”

Even without such bribery, Zagreus would happily oblige. First of all, Zag was his other half; they had battled out from the wretches as one, and they could resonate even when they were physically separated. Secondly, as soon as they stepped out from the blood-red pool, in Zagreus’ Alpha sense, Zag was the most perfect mate for him. They originated from the same corpse, such attraction was merely deniable. Yet, his delusion eliminated itself as soon as it rose: Thanatos. Bearing the memory of having Thanatos as his mate, Zagreus fell into the dilemma of sweetness and pain, especially when Zag tossed himself into the Death Incarnate’s embrace, it burnt him like stepping on the magma of Asphodel. The red-eyed prince might have emitted an unfriendly aura at them, but he could not restrain himself.

He knew what Zag had in mind. As an Alpha, he surely contributed to Omega’s heat, and he also delayed Thanatos’ departure by stopping him at the courtyard. Maybe Zagreus went too far in the fight with Fury Sisters, but he was nowhere near apologetic when he saw Meg sulking in the lounge. (She’s an Alpha as well. Another suitor, he reminded himself.) Submitting to Thanatos, however, was the easiest part. Zagreus was only surprised when Thanatos reciprocated, and left a comment as follows, once they finished the ritual of claiming: “Look after Zag. If he woke up wanting something, you know what to do.”

The red-eyed prince moved himself onto the bed. “No offence, did we run you dry, or……?” He flashed a wicked grin at the disgraced god. “Not that I’m underrating your stamina. In contrast, I am quite impressed. Leave everything to me and go ahead--”  
Apparently, Thanatos did not want to linger at all, disappearing with a flash of green light. Zagreus, on the other hand, held his doppelganger in his sleep, until Zag woke him up with gentle touches. Zagreus approached towards that intoxicating scent of nectar, before a soft kiss reached out to him, followed by that sweetness hovering over his mind. He knew Zag was leaking from this, and the mere sound of fluids made his stomach tighten.  
“For rewards, you say?” His other half asked. Even though Zag tried to put up an innocent facade, his knees were shamelessly rubbing against Zagreus’ waist. The red-eyed prince reached forward, securing Zag’s hips between his arms. Zag twitched and panted in anticipation, his eyes were once green and brilliant as olives, now drawn into the depths of the pool by lust. “Hey, I haven’t agreed to this……”  
Zagreus ignored him, lapping at one of his nipples before gently sucking it, as if he was a child drinking from their mother’s breast. Being an Omega that had never been fertilized before, Zag blushed at all the fantasies provoked by Zagreus’ actions. Reflexively he grasped at Zagreus’ hair, only to be stopped by lifting those hands above his head. Zagreus produced some noises that resembled Cerberus’ when he got annoyed, biting at Zag’s chest to show his retort. Unable to resist, Zag could do nothing other than turning his head aside and hiding all of his moans in his arms. Zagreus did not let him go easily, licking at the other side of his nipple until it swollened, then proceeded to kiss and bite his stomach. The trail of red marks Zagreus left behind reminded him of his feet stepping on the snow, burning dark footprints onto them.  
Zag wished Zagreus would touch him, straight to the point like they always did once they were at the surface, only to be greeted by a few soft bites on his lap. Zagreus had released him, but his bloody scent took the duty of physical confinement, caging him to the point that Zag could not even raise a finger. “Zagreus,” Zag narrowed his eyes at his other half, but immediately felt uneasy when he realized he was calling out to someone else by his own name. “If you won’t stop fooling around, when Thanatos returns he will--”  
“Who said I need to finish before he’s back?” Zag failed to reply, because he was muted by a few kisses dotted at the base of his cock, moving his hips to get more stimulation. “Than told me ‘You know what to do’: if I keep you warm for him, we’ll do it together when he comes back. What do you say?” He expected Zag to sulk at his offending comments, but the way Zag looked back at him and the way his hips moved on their own, addled by the thing twitching right beside Zagreus’ lips. All of these showed the fact that Zag was further aroused by his words, and the filthy tone Zag used to reply him made a trail of excitement trailed down Zagreus’s spine: “Just what I’ve been waiting for. Maybe sharing will teach you two how to care for each other? I almost thought you’d rip my clothes apart during our latest encounter with him.”  
“Fortunately, we have reached a consensus.” Zagreus moved up to calm his other half with another kiss, while his fingers ghosted around Zag’s entrance. After he made sure that Zag was wet and ready, Zagreus immediately started with two fingers; the green-eyed prince did not show any signs of pain. Instead, he spread his legs further for Zagreus to wiggle his fingers around, apparently satisfied with finally being filled. Zag’s need urged him to take hold of Zagreus’ wrist, hungrily pushing himself onto that thing inside him, while the other hand of his caressed his own problem. Zagreus did not need to make a request, and Zag was already lifting his legs above the red-eyed prince’s shoulders, opening himself up for a predator to feast on. “Since we have the foresight that neither of us alone could satisfy your greed.” 

“Though you are in a constant state of recklessness, I am quite impressed by this exception, Zagreus.” The gods turned their attention to the door, greeted by the other Alpha leaning against the pillar, the intruder’s golden eyes glowed in the shade of the darkest night. Thanatos straightened his composure, floating towards his lovers with a certain amount of leisure. “Resume. I don’t want to distract you.”  
“Than?” Zag started with confusion. “I thought you’re supposed to--ugh!” He was interrupted by the sudden surge of emptiness, which seemed to pull his soul right out of his eyes. Zag parted his lips, his hollow gaze laid upon the god of death. Thanatos, on the other hand, did not look into them. He focused on the red-eyed prince breaking free from Zag’s legs, re-positioned Zag so he was lying on his side, facing directly at Thanatos. With his body locked and swept thoroughly by those yellow eyes, Zag felt shame and excitement washed over him, especially became a leaking mess when he realized Thanatos lingered on his neck for a little longer than usual. “How can you leave me like this, Zagreus……” He moaned out. 

“Is this the way to interpret ‘what to do’? Zagreus?” The death incarnate had reached the bed, his fingers found a ring of teeth marks on Zag’s shoulder. “A suitable choice.” The red-eyed prince held Zag from behind, so Thanatos could see how his cock lined up with Zag’s entrance, almost breaching in if a little more force were applied. He was waiting, waiting for an answer from Thanatos, for a signal so they could initiate the convivium today or tonight. 

“I will, but the time has not arrived.” Thanatos pulled a seat for him to sit beside the bed. He looked elegant and collected, as if he was facing Hades himself, rather than enjoying a show his lovers put up for him. “Before that, try to make me budge.” He retreated his hand from Zag’s shoulder, holding them on his lap, seemingly not willing to act. 

“Duly noted. Now you have to live up to your words, Than.” Before Zagreus made any comment, Zag was already biting at his lips, a hand demanding him to thrust his hip. The red-eyed prince reciprocated, glancing at Thanatos as they kissed; those clear, yellow eyes must have reflected how close their faces were to each other’s, and how the blood red eye and the emerald-like eye merged into a full face. They also saw how Zagreus gripped at Zag’s thighs, entering him with so much slick that might have ruined the sheets. Zag’s moans were muffled by their tongues, but his scent went freely around the space, mellowing the Alphas’ scents that conflicted with each other. 

This time Zagreus started moving before Zag gets impatient, rocking his senses with fast and shallow thrusts, determined to see Zag falling apart beneath him. He knew that Zag was the same kind as him, who would take over everything if given any chance. Consequently, no matter how much Zag keened and begged for more, Zagreus did not oblige for once. Meanwhile, Zagreus could not suppress a chuckle because Thanatos tried to pretend he had control all over them, but he almost could not keep himself seated. Thanatos’ fingers would tighten at a spike of sweet scent from Zag, a soft plea of “Help me, Than”, complaints about Zagreus going too fast or buried too deep, but Zagreus decided not to point out. Even if he was possessed with the idea of keeping Zag to his own, he was still that Zagreus who loved Thanatos, which was a truth that would last forever. At the same moment, Zag curled his toes in tandem to the pace Zagreus rammed into him, attempting to seize Thanatos’ attention: “Than, I-I’m close. Please, let me have it.”  
Seeing this, Zagreus thought it was time to push. “Come on, Than. You have sat through enough; join us.” He exposed Zag’s lower half by lifting the green-eyed prince’s right leg, ignoring how he gasped and clenched in slight dismay, putting up an invitation for their mate. 

When Thanatos rose from his seat, he was still stern, unbelievably self-controlled. Yet, as soon as his lips pressed against Zag’s, and his black-painted nails found Zag’s inner thigh, Thanatos terminated his suffering with a silent: “Go ahead.” And his fingers traveled down the most sensitive parts. Zag arched himself like a bow, cramping down on Zagreus in maddening ecstasy while milking his red-eyed half dry. Yet, instead of marking Zag, Zagreus forced his teeth into his own arm until it bled a bright crimson. 

Zag took a few minutes before he regained consciousness, exchanging kisses with the two Alphas sandwiching him. He wasn’t even caring about Zagreus still buried inside him, immediately asked Thanato about their bet. “So, we convinced you to join. Remember you must live up to your words, don’t you?”

Thanatos peeked at Zagreus, the red-eyed prince busied himself with purring and pressing against Zag’s back, sniffing Zag’s scent. “As you wish.”


	5. Evening the Score(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather chaotic threesome.   
> Zag refers to the green-eyed Omega Zag. Zagreus is the red-eyed Alpha Zag, and Thanatos just vibing with a little more action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I first written the Chinese version of Visions of Zagreus. To be honest, there are some flaws in the original version, so I have to re-correct them while translating, which is a lot of work-- mostly my own responsibility though.  
> I'll release the other half as soon as I can. Recently I am working on a small indie game and midterm exam, but I will put completing this piece in the first priority.

Even though Zagreus accepted Thanatos in their relationship, his dark eyes still penetrated Thanatos’ fingers, when they touched where Zagreus was connected to Zag’s body. Thanatos had no choice but retreated when he heard Zagreus growl, touching Zag’s cheek instead. Zag’s green eyes were dazed, submitted to him and being kissed, sometimes letting out soft sighs of satisfaction. His sweetness leaked from his tongue tangled with Thanatos’, pleasuring the death and made him grin.  
Unfortunately, a pair of hands yanked him out of his indulgence by grabbing and tearing Thanatos’ tunic. The death took them in his defense, releasing Zag to look at his attacker. It was Zagreus, glaring at him with a certain slyness, while a finger sneaked into Thanatos' clothes, tracing across his chest.   
“What do you want?” Death Incarnate showed disgrace at the red-eyed prince, but Zagreus only smirked, purposefully let his nail brushed against Thanatos and made him hiss. After this, he resumed to more half-hearted caresses, groping and squeezing Thanatos’ muscles. His gestures made Thanatos think he was being toyed, instead of Zag’s usual teasing. Between them, Zag finally gathered enough strength to raise his arms, untying Thanatos’ belt and accessories. With Zagreus still knotted inside him, Zag was not only physically restricted, but he also needed to suppress moans and twitches from the feeling of it rubbing inside him. Nevertheless, Zag succeeded in clearing all obstacles in front of him, hungrily nuzzling at Thanatos’ cock once it hovered over his face.   
Meanwhile, Zagreus was quite upset, seeing his lover finding another Alpha right after they finished. “Zag.” He warned, moving his hip to remind Zag of their connection had not faded yet. The green-eyed prince, however, only tilted his head to lap at Thanatos, collecting precum with his tongue as if Zagreus was interrupting his meal. At this very moment, Thanatos leaned forward and pulled Zagreus into a kiss, ignoring his protests and threats by swallowing them whole. Zagreus wanted to flee, but he could not move too much with Zag bobbing at Thanatos’ and moving against him, addled with Thanatos grabbing the back of his neck, eliminating his final actions. Zagreus could do nothing other than groaning weakly, submitting to the god in front of him, his scent suppressed by the other, that resembled burning sandalwood.

By this time Zag was in the middle of finding a pose that enabled him to support himself, while swallowing Thanatos down to his throat. His fingertip touched something under the quilt, so he grabbed it out of full curiosity. After seeing what it was, the green-eyed prince grinned and pressed said object into Thanatos’ hand, anticipating for more fun brought by that toy.   
Even though Zag was too occupied to look up, he could still distinguish the sound of bottle uncapping. His other half inhaled at the realization of what they were planning to do, panting when Thanatos’ finger entered Zagreus. Zag felt the knot inside him subsided, either due to the slight pain Zagreus experienced, or simply because of enough time passed by. Anyway, that gave him more room to serve Thanatos well, bobbing his head and occasionally stopped to lap at it. He indulged himself with the obscene noises of Thanatos preparing Zagreus, only lamented at the lack of attention for him, because he was feeling so empty-- Zag wished they could finish before his slick ruin the bedsheet for the second time.

Or, he could make the first move. Zag supported himself with a hand on Thanatos’ hip, but when he tried to speed up, Thanatos pulled all the way out from his throat. It nudged at Zag’s lips, leaving a sticky trail down his jaw. Taking this as a sign to go further, the joy in Zag’s tone was plain as day. “Than? How would you like to have me, on my back or should I turn--”   
“On your back.” Instinctively, Zag submitted under his mate’s orders. With his eyes glinting like grassland in Elysium, he watched Thanatos wiped away all the mess gathering on his face, then floated to the other side of their bed, right behind where Zagreus was. When Zag fought against the urge to touch Thanatos when he rejoined them on the bed, Zagreus seemed pretty nervous, alarmed at the other Alpha closing up from behind.  
At first, Zag supposed Thanatos wanted to take Zagreus’ position, but suddenly his other half was pushed onto him. Judging from the puzzled look on Zagreus, and his hand awkwardly holding Zag’s knee, he had no idea what was going on.  
Looking up, Zag saw black nails roaming across Zagreus’ waist, the other hand freed from the sharp glove grasp at the other side, pushing Zagreus forward to impale Zag for the second time. The green-eyed prince could barely handle the sensation when being entered again, but that was not enough with Thanatos’ presence. He was greedy, wanting to take them both at the same time. “But Than.” Zag complained. At this point it took all of his strength to form words among his moaning: “I want you, too--”   
He heard Zagreus pleading, while going even deeper inside him: “Please, Than. Go easy on me or I’ll--”

Thanatos did not flinch, and Zagreus was the first one to suffer such a consequence. Zag only saw it coming when Zagreus’ red eyes widened, then he felt Thanatos’ thrust from Zagreus being pushed forward. This realization bleached Zag’s vision, and it took more than a few seconds for him to acknowledge he was holding onto Zagreus with his dear life, keening in tandem while Zagreus gripped at him in return.   
They both had the memory of numerous moments where Zag “took his time” with Thanatos, knowing this only happened when he talked too much, that Thanatos decided to shut him up. Carefully Zag comforted his other half by holding him close, while his heart beat went a thousand miles per second. He was getting from Zagreus screwing him, because of Thanatos setting a punishing pace from behind the red-eyed prince. Although all of these were too much for Zag to compensate, his toes curled at these thoughts, and it felt like there was a pomegranate being squeezed and kneaded in his stomach, almost strangling him in an indescribable way.   
Even if Zagreus was hostile towards Thanatos, that was nowhere to be seem under the charm of their overwhelming mating. He clang onto Zag with too much force, showing nervousness. Zag found this oddly adorable, so he spared one hand to lift Zagreus’ chin. “Eyes up. You’re only responsible for making me happy, the rest doesn’t matter. Got that?” The face identical with his stared back with awe and attraction, the only difference being those crimson eyes. Finally, Zagreus nodded, with such expression as if bewitched by his other half.


	6. Evening the Score(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half and aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things I would like to state, after all of these is complete.  
> 1\. I not only do all the translation by myself, I have also localized it into a more English-fanfiction pattern. As some of you may know, Chinese fanfics can have some small difference in terms of format and phrasing, I altered them without changing the meaning too much to increase user experience.  
> 2\. Thank you for your support for the Hades fanbase. I have started working on a small game project by the time chapter 3 came out, and I was thinking about whether I should continue, it was the kudos and comments that kept me going. Please go out and support other ppl, they probably also need your kind comments and supports to keep going.  
> 3\. Chiron wouldn't give me a chance to fight him. I swear, I'd either yeet you out in the battlefield or yeet you by shipping you with someo--
> 
> Anyways, thank you for being patience with my busy ass, and I hope you have a good time dying out in the underworld. If you see a fanfic I did and wanted it translated, let me know and I'd consider. That's all, for now.

When Thanatos started moving, the princes moaned in tandem first, then they switched from simply facing each other to crashing their lips together. With Zag’s sweet scent covering Zagreus, he was able to relax. Meanwhile Thanatos took full control over the situation, forcing Zagreus into his other half with each snap of his hips, then watched the red-eyed prince raise his ass when Thanatos retreated.  
Beneath Zagreus, the green-eyed prince was driven crazy by every unexpected thrust, catching all the spots that made him tremble, his eyes blurred with how deep Zagreus was inside him. The other prince wasn’t doing any better, since being sandwiched by his lovers only made him double sensitive. Keeping his eyes shut, Zagreus could not see a bead of sweat forming on his nose, threatening to drop onto his other half with every movement Thanatos made. “It’s too much.” He babbled near Zag’s cheek, almost choking as he tried to finish: “Too good……”

“Right?” Zag assured him, his hand finding Zagreus’ fingers and threaded them together. “Than is the best.” He wanted to kiss his other half, but all of a sudden Zagreus’ head dropped onto his chest, hand trembling in his, whispering: “No, no, please……don’t go.”  
What? Zag blinked at his words, not sure what was going on. Until a few sticky noises caught his attention, pulling his eyes away from the red-eyed prince and looking above. Thanatos glanced back, pulling out from inside of Zagreus, disregarding any pleads from the prince. “Than?” Zag watched as Thanatos floated towards him, green eyes following those golden ones until his face completely turned to one side. Even though deeply affected by lust, Thanatos’ eyes and everything else on his face looked quite composed, so restrained that Zag could not read it. Consequently, when Thanatos approached, the kiss Zag expected never arrived. Instead, the Death itself simply narrowed his eyes, breathing every word clearly and softly onto his nose: “Now it’s your turn, Zag.”

“What changed your mind?” Zag attempted to taste his lips, Thanatos dodged at his first try, but eventually submitted under those green puppy eyes. Licking and sucking at Thanatos’ mouth, Zag purposefully clenched around Zagreus further and made him groan. Thanatos, on the other hand, left a loving bite at Zag’s shoulder, before lifting his head to look at the identical pair in front of him. As his fingertip found where the princes connected, Thanatos’ eyes darkened; his glare became sharp, frozen at the exact moment of an owl sinking its claws into a vermin’s flesh. Immediately understanding Thanatos’ intention, Zag’s green eyes looked into his, feeling that silent, undeniable request coming from his touch, before eventually replied: “Sure.”

When Thanatos stuck the first finger into him, Zag hardly felt pain at all; but the second one was more difficult, since his hip was too narrow for taking two Alpha cocks at once. He only made it through because of Zagreus’ hands roaming across his torso and chest, or all of this was still too much for an Omega in heat. The green-eyed prince tried his best to focus on his other half, whose finger tip trailed across his collarbone, to his pectorals and down to the abdomen before turning back, using his lips to press a few kisses at where Zag’s heart was. Undoubtedly, Thanatos had a great view of what he had been doing to Zag, so he accidentally used too much force when the third finger entered, as if trying to mark his existence by pain. Then Thanatos grabbed Zag’s jaw and aimed for his tongue. Coping with these two possessive Alphas, Zag finally noticed their scent stopped competing with each other at some point. The smell of blood faded into something sweeter, mending with the scent of Ambrosia and sandal.

Finally, it’s time. Zag thought. The change of pheromones was merely a sign, but it’s enough to make him produce more slick. From the first time Achilles explained these mysterious biology to him, the green-eyed half had been anticipating this, and the thirst made his lips so dry that he needed to lick at them. “It’s enough, Than.” An idea popped into his head, urging him to call out to Thanatos, to show him how he wanted this. Turned out to be very effective, as soon as Thanatos saw his lewd expression, his irises almost shrinked into black dots, tracking his pink tongue on those swollen lips. Eventually when Zag’s tongue retreated, Thanatos’ scent exploded in their room, aggressively showing how outstanding an Alpha he was.

Zag hadn’t gotten out from his hype, but the mattress behind his head was already sinking under Thanatos’ weight. The death made a gesture at Zagreus, who immediately understood without further explanation, pulling out from Zag’s wet, tight heat. “Who goes first? You or I?"

Thanatos’ response was simply nodding at his dark, ruby eyes. Even though Zagreus pressed his lips at his decision, he did not retort at all. With Zagreus’ help, Zag sat up between occasional twitching and whining, leaning against Zagreus so Thanatos could slot himself in. The green-eyed prince, however, didn’t forget to steal a few kisses from Zagreus in the process. When closing the eyes, the only difference between them was eliminated, Zag could barely tell his soft whines apart from those of Zagreus’.  
Until Thanatos called them, the princes finally opened their eyes, with Zag peeking at him out of the corner of his eye. From where Thanatos was sitting, he saw a red eye of Zagreus’ hanging in the middle of night, and a green gemstone eye of Zag’s next to it, reflecting the same wanton light as if they belonged to the same entity. Yet, hunger showed across Zag’s face in the next moment, and he asked politely with tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth: “May I have it, please?”

Left speechless by Zag’s lust, Thanatos eventually let out a sigh: “Go ahead.” Zag could not contain himself any longer, sitting back onto Thanatos’ erection with Zagreus holding him from the front. As Thanatos entered him, Zag’s whimpers strengthened into long, needy wails; and when he finally bottoms out, Thanatos found his waist, pulled him down so his back collided with Thanatos’ chest. Zagreus, on the other hand, busied himself with spreading Zag’s legs open, lining himself up with Zag’s gaping entrance, slowly pushing in.  
Even if Zag braced himself for it, he still groaned from the burning pain rushing up his spine, trembling as he grasped at the sheet, holding onto Thanatos for dear life or grabbing his other half.  
Seeing Zag at the edge of losing his mind, Zagreus turned his hostility towards Thanatos. But before he could do anything, Thanatos’ hand was already on his. Those fingers rubbed Zag’s knee, then passed something oddly familiar into Zagreus’ hand, the texture clearly was not human skin. “Don’t forget that you bear my mark too, Zagreus.” Thanatos pressed it firmly into the red-eyed prince’s hand: “You can not escape from my control. Put that inside you and we will start.” Zagreus pulled his hand back, flipping that tiny, smooth-skinned item in his hand. They did not use this a lot, and Zagreus was this close to retort for some unspecified reason, but Zag knew him better than anyone else. Though his lower half still hurt, his voice left Zagreus defenseless within a blink, more effective than anything else: “I wanna see it, Zagreus. Would you do that on my account?”  
Zagreus hesitantly looked at Thanatos, then at the green-eyed prince, eventually closed his eyes and submitted. Right in front of his lovers-- Zag was _looking_ , it made his heart pound like crazy-- spreading his ass open and pushing that dark purple plug in himself, Zagreus felt he could come at any moment.  
By the time that wicked thing secured itself in him, Zagreus barely saw anything with tears welling in his eyes, but the worst was yet to come. With Thanatos’ power infused, a small wiggle of the death’s finger could make the red-eyed prince arch and scream in silence; his absent-minded thrust squeezed a lewd moan out of Zag, who tightened himself in return and made his two Alphas growl.  
All of these made Thanatos think of immorality and debauchery, but he had no time for redemption, because Zag’s intoxicating green eyes were on him again. “Move, Than.” His hand was entangled with the bed sheets, the left one stroking himself with vigor, it’s hard to believe he could overcome the discomfort within a few moments. “Please, I beg you.”

To be honest, Thanatos did not go too fast nor too hard, but Zag was keening like there was no tomorrow. Zagreus wasn’t really helpful, milked by Zag’s tight heat and being fucked by the plug turned him into a whining puppy, lying on his other half without actually doing anything. Thanatos controlled them both, occasionally slowing down to tease them, or scraping Zagreus’ finger with his black nail, reminding who was the real powerful one among them. All of these made the obscene noises louder and more intense, perfectly precepted by their hearing. The red-eyed prince no longer had a chance to threaten the other Alpha, not only because Thanatos messed with his insides, but his green-eyed half also cramped so hard down on him. Little did Zagreus knew, that he sometimes rocked his hips with too much force, leaving Zag flustered and mewling, while Thanatos’ pants went more intense, sweat glistening on the death’s arms and shoulders, dripping down as he pounded into Zag’s heated body.  
Zag wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes again. He opened them again, seeing Zagreus and immediately knew he was connected to him, deeply buried in his warmth and wetness. Behind his back, even self-restrained as Thanatos couldn’t stop the groans rumbling in his throat, too low and too sensual for Zag to bear-- this broke something inside of Zag, urged him to roll his hips and sent himself onto where they all connected, opened his mouth and utter requests he could no longer comprehend. No matter what kind of nonsense he said, his outburst had reached his goal, so his lovers would understand what he needed.

Thanatos raised his head, finding Zag’s nape without too much trouble, before sinking his teeth in. Zagreus buried his face in Zag’s chest, picking up paces as Thanatos indicated him to, determined to send Zag over the edge. Finally, Zagreus was the first to groan at his release, followed by a grunt from Thanatos, then the feeling of being filled to the brim pushed Zag into pure ecstasy. It felt like falling into the realm of Chaos, but it also resembled the ascension into Olympus, drifted, endless and completely gone.

※

Thanatos led the shade out of the porch. Behind him, the old man never turned back to look at his house. Thanatos asked: “You’re just leaving?” At the same moment, he felt Zag coming closer to the surface. Trying to cast that thought out of his mind, Thanatos tilted his head to one side, as if he was merely bothered by a fly.

The elder was unaware of his concern, and denied Thanatos’ question by shaking his head. For a man near his tenth decade, he looked a little too young, with bright eyes and slim, fully functional limbs. Humans believed their form would change once entering the underworld, but little do they know about the last trail they needed to walk with their old body. Those who failed to keep themselves in good shape lamented, wailed about their loss over riches or their short-lived, multiple romantic encounters. Unfortunately, none of their description surpassed what Thanatos had, so he usually scoffed at all the boasts and turned away.  
The old man cackled: “Saw it coming…… been preparing for it. My kid is having a tutor today, and I’ve been telling her to go without me, because I’m looking after some plants. Letting go when the time comes, leave it to the rest, wasn’t that it’s supposed to be? I’d be worried if you hadn’t come, cause I really, reeeeally need some rest in peace.”  
Thanatos asked, again: “There are people in the house. You don’t have parting words for them?” Then he saw there _was_ a plant in the garden, surrounded by soil without any grass around it, standing out as a new tomb. However, that violet bud contained so much energy of life, so lively that it caught Thanatos within a single glance. “It’s done.” The shade replied, before adding: “Save for the little one who hasn't come out from his momma’s tummy. Well, they did say I talk too much……” He laughed. “Well, what is done is done. My family is doing well, and there is nothing to regret.”  
Usually, Thanatos did not care about the shades’ words, but he was miraculously convinced. “As you wish.” With such a declaration, he led this old man into the realm of the underworld, as usual.

※

Thanatos stood at the balcony near the Styx. Next to him was Achilles, visibly at ease. “Though the timing isn’t perfect, I still want to point it out: your dedication is quite admirable, Thanatos.” The Death himself nodded at his compliment, before turning back to stare at the river. “We couldn’t have stopped them, or him. Regardless of any situation.” Again, thanks to Thanatos dedication, he missed a grin flashing across Achilles’ face. They waited for a few more moments, before Thanatos turned and floated towards the pool: “He’s back.”

Achilles followed him to the passage of the main hall, pausing at his post with a smile, watching out for the red figure and another black one approaching each other. Zagreus saw his lover, sheepishly raising from the pool. His eyes had become mismatched again, blood red and emerald green, then he made a pleading face. “Hi, Than. How’s your job going?”  
Immediately, Thanatos picked him up with a single swing of his arms. The next thing Zag knows, he saw a flash of green and they were in his room. “Sit.” Thanatos demanded. The prince gave him a surprised glance, but obeyed anyway, settling his flaming feet at the bed. “If you want it, you can just ask. I’d expect anything after _that_ teleporting practice.”

Zagreus’ words died as the Death itself pressed a hand against his stomach. With an iconic stern expression, Thanatos touched him with concern and focus, as if seeking for a gemstone buried in rock, rubbing lovingly before finally retreating. “Than?” The prince was bewildered. He expected Thanatos showed up either to scold him-- “them” running away while Thanatos was off, or he simply teleported back to “take their time” as they usually did. “I-I’m sorry, I waited for a while and thought it is okay to exercise a bit.” Exercise, indeed. They end up beating their father with a little more passion than necessary, but as the fight ended and they depart for Greece, something unexplained would occur and send him back. How was this happening?

“That is alright. We’re more relieved when there’s only one of you, actually. Especially for Megaera, she went sober again after your slaughter against her.”  
“But that was Zagreus--” Just as he wanted to accuse the other prince, it dawned on Zag that his other half no longer existed. “Never mind, I shall make up for that. Back to the topic, what makes my stomach so intriguing to you?”  
Uncomfortable with the truth, Thanatos seemed quite awkward. “I just delivered a shade. He mentioned his children, saying how graceful and harmonious their life was. Mostly the shades would linger for something on the surface, but he was fully at peace.”  
“May he be among the others in Elysium.” Zagreus smiled, suddenly realizing Thanatos’ intention. “Hold on a second. Are you trying to see if I’m……?” Instead of shock, Zag felt more delighted at this possibility. He would love to if that was possible, still…....  
Thanatos shook his head. “Since you have recovered, that seems to be unavailable.” But he quickly added: “But that is fine.” Judging from his rare happiness showing, Zag knew he was very sincere, so he replied with no less amount of joy: “Sure. There are dozens of ways to spawn a sprout; we are gods, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze).

**Author's Note:**

> I did not use a translator, so the translation will come in slower. Chapter should arrive after chapter 4 in Mandarin was done, I'll try to release them as soon as possible.


End file.
